


Fic n°1 in smut

by endrega_Turtlesse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, just the boys having a soft married scene, this will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/pseuds/endrega_Turtlesse
Summary: Bucky loves Tony's hands. So Tony indulges him.This is soft unrepentant married kinky sex. Be warned.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Fic n°1 in smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterIronCap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/gifts), [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts), [FawnoftheWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/gifts).



> As you can see, I gave up on titles. Enjoy.
> 
> This is my first published smut, so please be gentle.
> 
> This is for WIC because she deserves all the snips, for Sag because this is all her fault and she knows it, and for Fawn because she squeed at the snips and that made me continue writing. Love you, gremlins.

The moment Tony stepped into the room, Bucky knew he was in trouble. He knew that smirk, and it never promised good things. Or, well, maybe it promised too good things. It usually didn’t leave Bucky in a state to ponder such things, either way.

“You’re home early,” he said, doing his best to sound unaffected. Judging from the way Tony’s smirk widened, he hadn’t succeeded.

“Don’t tell me you’re complaining.” Tony sauntered towards him, and Bucky swallowed. His eyes glued themselves on the way Tony’s thighs moved, the way his hips swayed. Hnng.

“I-” Bucky had to clear his throat. “I just didn’t expect you.”

“Sooo, no complaints?” Tony stopped in front of Bucky, and his hands slid up Bucky’s chest.

Bucky’s eyes closed at the feeling. God, he would never get tired of having Tony’s hands on him.

“Love your hands,” he told Tony honestly, forcing his eyes open, and had the pleasure of watching Tony’s smile morph into something a bit softer, a bit more pleased.

“Yeah?” Tony asked softly. “Would you like them on you more?”

“How could I say no,” Bucky gazed at Tony with what he was sure was sickening adoration.

“Hmm,” Tony hummed, his eyes travelling down Bucky’s body. “Safeword?”

“Brooklyn.”

“Good boy,” Tony breathed, and a shiver racked Bucky’s body. “Go to the bedroom, take off your clothes. I want you on the bed on your back, spread-eagle.”

“Yes, Sir.” Bucky’s breath was already quickening, and he hurried to obey.

He divested himself of his clothing in what felt like record time, but took care to place them nicely. His ma hadn’t raised a savage, after all. Though Tony would probably just tell him he could buy more.

He settled in on the bed. His limbs sank into the mattress pleasantly, but something still buzzed under his skin.

“Gorgeous,” Tony’s voice praised him, and Bucky turned his head to the side. Tony was standing in the doorway, his gaze racking Bucky’s body, and Bucky felt his cock start to thicken.

“You can touch, too, you know,” he told Tony.

“Oh, yeah?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well, then.”

He slowly walked to the bed, his eyes on Bucky the whole time. _Shit._ Bucky didn’t really think this thing through. His pulse already hammered in his neck, and he compulsively swallowed. Then Tony put a knee on the bed and reached out with one finger. The moment it touched Bucky’s chest, he jumped, the feeling electric on his chest.

“Shh,” Tony murmured, slowly drawing his finger down. “Relax.”

“Easy for you to say.” Bucky’s voice was already strained, holy shit.

Tony’s finger stopped just above Bucky’s bellybutton, and Bucky let out a whine.

“Shh,” Tony shushed him again, and Bucky glared at him. “Do you need help?”

“Oh, god.” The air rushed out of Bucky, relief filling him. “Yes, please.”

“Alright,” Tony nodded, pulling his finger from Bucky. “Just with relaxing, or that too?” he nodded at Bucky’s cock.

“Not that,” Bucky shook his head quickly. “I don’t… I just want…”

“You want to come when you want, tonight?” Tony guessed, a knowing light in his eyes, and Bucky nodded again.

“Alright, then,” Tony stood back up. “ _Stay_ ,” he said, command entering his voice, and a layer of tension swooshed out of Bucky’s body.

“Yes, Sir,” he breathed.

“Good boy,” Tony smiled down at him.

Bucky really should know what to do with this glowing thing in his chest by now.

His eyes followed Tony as much as they could from this position as Tony went to the closet. It seemed lonelier, while Tony was in there, but Bucky didn’t have to wait for long. In a moment, Tony emerged again, their favorite cuffs in his hands.

“Hey there, sweet thing,” Tony smiled down at him when he reached the bed. “Miss me?”

“You don’t have to keep trying to pick me up,” Bucky fought his smile, probably unsuccessfully. “The benefits of marriage, you know.”

“Oh, but what if I want to keep picking you up?” Tony asked idly as he put the cuffs down next to Bucky’s hip, and Bucky’s attention instantly zeroed in on them. “Good boys accept what their sirs want, no?”

“Sure,” Bucky licked his lips. Oh, god, he couldn’t wait.

“Good,” Tony smiled at him, and picked up one of the cuffs. “Arm.”

Bucky sighed when the cuff finally closed around his arm. When Tony placed it back on the mattress it sank, relaxed, like it hadn’t before.

“Other hand,” Tony commanded softly, and another limb went relaxed. Then Tony moved down between Bucky’s legs, and gently touched one leg. “Up,” he nudged, and Bucky obeyed. The cuff closed around his calf, and he melted a bit further into the bed. “Last one,” Tony coaxed, and then all the cuffs were on him, and he was finally anchored.

His eyes have closed at some point, and now his lips pulled into a slow smile. He could finally float, without fearing that he would get lost. The four points of leather felt like Tony’s hand was holding him down, gently pushing him into the bed until he was completely relaxed.

“Wow,” Tony chuckled above him, and Bucky hummed inquisitively. “You’re already out of it. You really needed this, huh?”

Bucky hummed again, because he did. It has been a last little while, and neither of them had the time for play.

“I’ve been neglecting you, hadn’t I, baby?” Tony asked, and the bed moved as he shifted. “You don’t need to do anything. Just keep your eyes closed and listen to me, hm?”

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky mumbled, voice barely audible. He could do that. Just keep his eyes closed. It felt good to have an order, something to do – though it probably wasn’t a surprise Tony told him to. His husband knew him.

Bucky’s lips stretched into a happy smile, and Tony chuckled.

“What’s got you so happy?”

“Hmm, nothing,” Bucky said. “I love you.”

“Ooh, baby.” Tony’s voice went soft, and Bucky could see before him the way his face would match it. “I love you too. I’ll show you how much.”

A finger touched Bucky’s chest again, but he couldn’t jump, this time. He was anchored, held down by Tony, so he only sighed and pushed his chest into Tony’s touch.

“Like that, huh?” Tony hummed, and his finger moved down, tracing his earlier touch. “You said you wanted my hands more, so I’m going to touch you. You can come whenever you want to, but don’t worry about it. Okay, honey?”

“Mmhm,” Bucky hummed. Tony’s touch was nice. It left a tingling line in its wake, right from the middle of Bucky’s chest to his belly button. Then Tony’s finger circled around his belly button a few times, and Bucky sighed again.

“I’m going to touch you nice and slow,” Tony murmured, and his finger moved back up, this time taking a wandering path. “I’ll let every part of your body know that you are mine.” His finger reached Bucky’s chest, and then moved to the left. His finger trailed along Bucky’s shoulder, up his collarbone, swirled around in that spot that always made Bucky shiver, but then it trailed on. It traveled down Bucky’s arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake, and Bucky’s arm twitched. But it was anchored down, and Bucky didn’t have to pay attention to not moving it, and he sighed again.

It was nice, not having to think, or move, or do anything. Tony’s finger moved across his skin and it pushed any other thought out. _No thoughts, head empty_ , Bucky thought, and he snickered.

“Hmm?” Tony asked, but Bucky shook his head. “God, you’re sinking fast,” Tony breathed, reverence in his voice, and Bucky sank a little lower. “You’re so beautiful like this,” Tony continued, and Bucky felt his face and chest heat. “I could watch you like this for hours. Laid out in front of me, all mine to touch.”

“’ll y’rs,” Bucky mumbled.

“Shhh,” Tony touched his other hand to Bucky’s lips. “Don’t talk, baby. Just feel.”

_Oohh, yes._ That sounded nice. Bucky lazily pulled Tony’s finger into his mouth, and he heard Tony’s breath catch.

“God, you’re something,” Tony breathed. Bucky thought about swirling his tongue around Tony’s finger, but that felt like too much effort. And Tony told him what he had to do, anyway. Just close his eyes, and feel.

He let Tony’s finger fall out of his mouth with a small pop.

“You are amazing, baby,” Tony praised, and Bucky felt it settle in him, deep and warm. “Such a good boy, doing what I asked. You’re just going to feel, hmm?” Tony’s finger touched his chest, and the spit on it made it a whole different sensation from the one already on him. Then Tony’s palm smoothed over his right abs, and the air left Bucky’s chest. Tony’s palm was warm and calloused, familiar and yet always new. Bucky loved it.

“Your body is incredible,” Tony told him softly, and his hand stroked down Bucky’s side. “Every part of you is incredible. Every time I look at you, I wonder how I got so lucky. You are my everything, this is all I need.”

Tony’s other palm finally touched Bucky’s skin, and then Tony pressed a reverent kiss right over Bucky’s heart. Bucky’s breath caught, and then as Tony’s lips moved lower, he finally soared.

His world narrowed. It became Tony’s hands, and Tony’s lips, moving over his skin in a pattern only Tony would understand. His mind filled with a happy fog, and all thoughts beyond Tony disappeared. Tony’s touch reached every part of Bucky and claimed him, anchored him, tied him to his Tony. Bucky floated, only Tony’s touch and Tony’s cuffs keeping him from drifting away completely.

Then Tony’s lips latched onto a nipple, and Bucky’s body lit up in an entirely different way.

A low whine left his throat and reverberated around his fog; then Tony’s chuckle joined.

“Feel free to come, baby,” he whispered against Bucky’s skin, his breath cold on Bucky’s wet nipple. Bucky shivered. “Whenever you like,” Tony’s voice filled Bucky’s fog. Then his mouth moved over to Bucky’s other nipple, one hand pinching the wet nipple lightly. Lightning coursed through Bucky.

“Ah!”

“Come, baby boy,” Tony whispered against Bucky’s nipple. “Come for your Sir.”

“Ah!” Bucky’s chest pushed out without his lead, into Tony’s hand and mouth, and Tony obliged. His fingers twisted softly, and he carefully nipped at the nipple in his mouth. Sounds poured out of Bucky he wasn’t aware making, each one seemingly urging Tony on, and then Tony’s other hand, one that Bucky had forgotten Tony had, closed around Bucky’s cock. He gasped, his hands flying up to sink into Tony’s hair. The soft strands slid around his fingers, and almost as if they were copying the sensations coursing through Bucky, his fingers rubbed Tony’s head.

Tony hummed, and the vibrations traveled straight into Bucky’s chest. Heat built up in him, centered around the points where Tony touched him, and it took him higher and higher, the spiral never-ending, but never scary because Tony had him. Fire slowly pooled in Bucky’s stomach, and then his thighs clenched on the bed.

When his orgasm finally washed over him, it was like a tide, slow and inevitable. It took him out to sea, floating on endless pleasure as shudder after shudder raked through his body. The aftershocks seemed endless, and Tony milked it to the full with his lovely, wicked mouth and gorgeous, talented fingers. He only stopped when the shudders finally turned to too much, and slowly pulled away.

Bucky’s hands fell to his side and he hummed, pleased.

“Well, someone looks relaxed.” Tony sounded pleased as punch, his voice full of content honey. “Don’t move, baby boy, alright?”

Bucky only hummed in answer. He wouldn’t have been able to move even if he’d wanted to, at that moment. His mind was slow.

Then a new sound slowly filtered in, skin moving on skin. Bucky’s lips pulled up in a smile, and he slowly inched his eyes open.

Tony was kneeling between his spread legs, his hand moving over his cock in a fast pace, face flushed, and he was the most beautiful sight Bucky had ever seen.

“Hey, baby boy,” Tony smiled down at him, his eyes shining with warmth, even as his hand sped up. “Just be nice and still for me, huh?”

“Y’s, S’r,” Bucky mumbled, and then giggled. “L’ve you,” he told Tony, and Tony’s breath caught.

“Ah!” he cried out, and come finally spluttered across Bucky’s chest. “Ohh,” Tony slumped, then almost fell on top of Bucky. He caught himself at the last moment, elbow landing next to Bucky’s shoulder. “God, baby,” he breathed. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feast on comments and kudos. Feed the beast.


End file.
